


The Tmnt boys pet names for you

by Lonewolf4151



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf4151/pseuds/Lonewolf4151





	The Tmnt boys pet names for you

Leo   
Leo loves giving you delicate and sweet nicknames, because you are fragile in his eyes. He will call you anything that sounds soft and sweet.   
💙 Rose  
💙 Jewel  
💙 Queen  
💙 Precious  
💙 Beautiful 

Raph   
Raph loves to call you bold nicknames; he sees you as a strong, confident person so his nicknames reflect that.   
❤️Babe  
❤️ Tiger   
❤️ Kitten   
❤️ Babygirl  
❤️ Babydoll 

Donnie   
Don loves to call you sweet nicknames. In his eyes you hung the moon; he worships the ground you walk on hence the nicknames.   
💜 Little Dove   
💜 Gem   
💜 Honey Bee   
💜Sweetie   
💜 Doll

Mikey   
Mike also loves to call you bold, strong nicknames. Mike loves to be by your side, and always staying around you.   
🧡 Angel Face  
🧡 Princess   
🧡 Boo Thang   
🧡 Lil’ Mama/ Mama   
🧡Sexy/ My Girl

I enjoyed this request so much, I had very much fun writing it! Requests are always open!


End file.
